


Monster Defeated, Adventure Completed.

by spacegirl



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dungeons and Dragons, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirl/pseuds/spacegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Fuck this.' Gerard thinks. Not only is Mikey’s friend totally cute and totally out of his league, he’s also fucking hilarious and great and D&D without having ever played it before. He just know’s Frank is going to leave here and make fun of Mikey’s weird brother that lives in the basement and he's going to derail his whole carefully planned adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster Defeated, Adventure Completed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Cally for being an amazing beta as always!  
> I've put off writing this fic for ages but I finally did it! I'm thinking about turning this into a series so let me know if you'd want more parts. Enjoy!

“Mikey, Toro just got here!” Gerard shouts up the stairs, sounding exasperated and wondering what was even taking so long? Mikey was usually helping Gerard set up in the basement for their weekly game of Dungeons and Dragons not shut away in his room. 

“We’re coming now hold on.” Mikey yells back down the stairs. _We’re?_ Gerard instantly started to worry. He didn’t want to have to introduce another character into the game, it would throw off the whole adventure. Gerard also realised how he would have to speak to Mikey again about how he couldn’t just invite people to hang out in his room, it’s always a mess and makes him look like a total weirdo. Not the badass older brother Gerard knows he’s described as when he’s away at art school.

Mikey leads Frank down the stairs into the basement and it takes their eyes a second to adjust to the darkness before they can see clearly enough to walk over to everyone else and sit down on the floor. Frank looks around with wide eyes, he’s heard so many stories about Gerard from Mikey and now he’s hanging out with him. Not only is he hanging out with Mikey’s totally badass older brother but Mikey’s older brother is also totally hot. 

Gerard shoots Mikey a glare as they settle “This is Frank.” Mikey introduces to the group, then points to the others as he introduces them “Gerard, Bob, James, Ray.” They all smile or give small waves, besides Gerard who barely looks up from the character sheet he’s studying. 

“Oh hey, Ray Toro right?” Frank asks smiling wide and Ray nods. “Yeah I think I saw you playing guitar at a show a few weeks ago? You were so awesome.”

“Thanks man.” Ray smiles and blushes slightly. Gerard’s glare at Mikey is back and he’s wondering why did Mikey even bring Frank here? Frank’s a punk rock kid, there’s no way he’s going to be into D&D and he doubts he’s ever even played before. Frank is going to stay and gather material he can use to make fun of Mikey with when they go back to school after spring break.

Gerard starts handing out character sheets and looks up at Frank “Do you have a character Frank?”

Frank looks confused and Gerard scoffs slightly and then it’s Mikey’s turn to glare at his brother. “It’s his first time playing G, just give him Matt’s old character to play with or make a new one quickly or something”

“Mikey you know it’s not as simple as that, Matt’s character has been out of play for ages now he’s not with your characters anymore. I can’t just pull his character out of the crystal spiders lair and put him back with you guys.” Mikey just glares back at Gerard and Frank is looking at his hands awkwardly, feeling extremely out of place. “I can’t just make a new character now! I don’t have time.”

“You guys could start and I could decide my character or whatever?” Frank says hopefully, looking up. 

“You don’t decide what character you want to play you have to create a whole character and you couldn’t just do it now. It takes time, there’s certain things to work out; statistics, modifiers, hp, things you don’t understand since you’ve never played before.”

“Oh… Sorry. I guess I don’t have to play this…”

“Shut up, G can make you a character no problem, he’s the best Dungeon Master on the east coast.” Mikey cuts him off “You can easily give him any NPC from the town and make playable, you have all the basic stats and stuff worked out for them already right?”

Gerard sighs giving up “Fine” He flips through a few pages in his notebook before handing a piece of paper to Frank “You can play Nitwick Bizzfuzz, a gnome fighter.” Frank looks down at the sheet he’s been given in confusion not understanding anything apart from _Cool I’ve got a sword!_ but he bites his tongue, already predicting the glare Gerard would give him.

“The character fits, you’re about the same height as a gnome anyway.” James laughs and frank flips him off, some of the tension easing up in the room and finally ending the aggressive eyebrow conversation between Mikey and Gerard.

“Okay are we ready to start?” Gerard asks looking around seriously.

“Oh wait, Bob pass me the chips” Ray said making grabby hands in Bob’s direction and Gerard sighed dramatically “Chill G, you know i can’t get started without sufficient snacks” He opens the pack and offers them around quickly before putting them next to his character sheet. “Okay totally ready, do your magic.”

“When we last met; your characters had discovered that a shard of power was being hidden in Tallhom, the city of Frost Giants. You decided you would start heading there taking the route through Farrain, the small gnome town, where you decided to stop to rest and gather supplies. Here you met Nitwick Bizzfuzz, a gnome fighter who works at the local armoury and seems intent on joining your adventuring party.” Gerard almost became a different person as soon as his focus became the game and Frank was instantly mesmerised by his facial expressions and hand gestures. “We left off on James which puts it at Ray’s turn”

“Okay so we’re still at the inn right?” Gerard nods “I firstly detect evil within the town and then ask around about travelling to the Tallhom and the Frost Giants”

"You detect no evil within this town,” Gerard smiles rolling some dice and then points at Frank “The gnome you met earlier Nitwick is the only person you’ve met before in the tavern, but he’s also very drunk so you can talk to him if you really want to?” 

“Yeah sure” Ray smiles and Frank looks shocked for a second not knowing what to do but then Ray turns to him “Hey Nitwick can we talk to you for a second.”

Frank seems a little nervous before saying “Yeah… Sure” And looks to Mikey for approval that he’s doing this right, Mikey smiles wide back at him giving him a thumbs up.

“My name is Tug, I’m a cleric and me and my friends here are hoping to go to Tallhom. Do you have any information on how we can get there safely and what the Frost Giants are like?”

Frank grins before he starts speaking again in a high pitched voice, slightly slurring his words for effect. “Well yeah I know about getting to the Frost Giants and I know what they’re like” He does a fake hiccup to emphasise how drunk his character is and everyone laughs, everyone but Gerard. “Never ever ever ever ever ever _ever_ trust a Frost Giant. Thats what I know about Frost Giants. Alas, you can’t go there now though because 64 gold pieces have I, and drinks for my new friends I shall buy!”

“Hell yeah!” Bob laughs “We fought a dragon two nights ago, we totally deserve to get wasted!”

_Fuck this_ Gerard thinks, not only is Mikey’s friend totally cute and totally out of his league, he’s also fucking hilarious and great and D&D without having ever played it before. He just know’s Frank is going to leave here and make fun of Mikey’s weird brother that lives in the basement and he’s going to derail his whole carefully planned adventure. “The innkeeper refuses to bring anymore drinks over as they’ll soon be closing.” Gerard says sternly and everyone grumbles. “You need to think about finding somewhere to stay for the night, you see that they have rooms available here.”

“Okay it’s my turn so I use it to ask the innkeeper if he has a room for the night” James says reaching across for more snacks.

Gerard is about to respond when Frank cuts him off “Nonsense!” Frank almost shouts, getting lost in the game already. “Do not stay in this craphole inn, my house lies not far from this tavern and you may crash there and then tomorrow I will accompany you to the Frost Giants with my local expertise” Frank is so into this game, Mikey was right, it’s the coolest thing ever.

“I don’t think that would be a good idea.” Ray laughs and Frank deflates a little “I’m a half-orc dude, I doubt I could even fit through the door.”  


“Oh.” Frank frowns slightly before bouncing back to his wide smile “How come you guys can fit in this tavern then? It’s a whole gnome town right?”

Gerard scoffs again and everyone looks back to him. “Yes it’s a gnome town but gnome’s aren’t the only race that live here. This is a human _inn_ not tavern and the human innkeeper was offended by you calling it a craphole and has kicked you out, he will not give you a room for the night.” 

“Way to go Nitwick Bizzfuck” Mikey laughs and Frank punches him lightly on the arm “Your dumb loud mouth gets us kicked out of as many places in this world as the real one.”

 

“Out of character” Gerard scolds and the group groans and rolls their eyes at him. “What? its important you stay in character and on topic! Otherwise we’ll just waste the time we have to play not playing! Mikey it’s your turn” Gerard was getting annoyed now, not only was Frank cute and unattainable with some hidden motive, Frank was also winning over the rest of the group, that was Frank’s master plan probably. Show up and be way cooler than Gerard so that he could go and start running his own campaign and steal Gerard and Mikey’s friends. 

It would be the understatement of the century to say Gerard had trust issues.

“Okay I suggest we go back to the woods, where we came into the town, and make camp there for the night. It was safe and quiet and we totally can’t fit into Nitwick’s bed” Mikey says. “And whilst our characters are sleeping; smoke break.”

“Nice.” Gerard smiles “Okay you make your way back to the clearing in the woods, now accompanied by Nitwick, set up camp and settle down for the night.”

Gerard fusses about not wanting to leave the basement to smoke for a minute but eventually he gets up, finds his lighter and cigarettes and goes to sit on the porch. Frank, Mikey and James have already settled into a conversation and not knowing if he’s welcome, Gerard sits slightly away from them by Bob and Ray.

“I wanna use my sword though and kill some dragon or something.” Frank takes a drag on his cigarette and Gerard is staring at his lips as he exhales smoke, he’s thrown out of his thoughts by Frank’s voice. “Hey G, you gonna give us something to fight soon?”

“It doesn’t work like that.” Gerard sighs “If theres nothing in the region that would attack you then I can’t just put something there for you to fight.”

“Sure you can, you’re the dungeon master.” Frank looks at James for assurance that he got the name right.

“Yeah I’m the dungeon master, which means that I’m in control of the world but only according to the rules of the game.”

“Rules are meant for breaking” Frank laughs and Gerard scoffs.

“If the rules weren’t followed the whole game would fall apart. I’m the Dungeon Master, I know what I’m talking about, you guys have to listen to what I say when it comes to the world your in.”

Franks laughs again and smirks slightly “Would you like me to call you Master as well then?”

Gerard coughs out a lung full of smoke and turns bright red “No… What? Thats…”

Frank stubs out his cigarette and bounds up out of his seat “Man you blush so easy!” He nudges Gerard slightly as he walks past him to the door. “Come on lets go, I wanna kill enemies with my badass sword.”

They make their way back to the basement and get comfortable before Gerard sets the scene again. “You had a night of undisturbed sleep in your tents and wake up feeling stronger and ready to face the day, everyone’s gained two hit points back.” The group cheers slightly whilst Frank stares down at his character sheet looking at what that means for him, his thought is interrupted by Gerard telling him “Frank it’s your turn.”

“Okay so I’m in the tent with Mikey and Bob right?” They nod and Gerard bites his tongue to stop himself correcting Frank on calling them by their character names. “Okay I sit up and look over at Mikey and Bob and ask “Hey do you guys hear that?”” 

They both shake their heads and Gerard interrupts, “Neither of you can hear anything and there’s no creatures for you to attack nearby”

Frank sighs but then his face lights up, “I can totally hear Tug jerking off in the other tent! Oh my god, do you think James is in there with him?” 

The group bursts into laughter and Ray starts trying to protest. “Hey I’m totally not jerking off! And James’ name is Loholt, tell him I’m not jerking off G!” 

“He’s not jerking off, none of you hear Tug jerking off.”

“Don’t you have to roll the dice to see?” Frank asks and Ray looks worried, Gerard blushes and shakes his head refusing to laugh along with everyone else.

“Dude! Is that a thing?” Bob asks “Like if I hook up with some elf maiden in the next village do you have to roll the dice to see how good I am at sex? Like what modifier to I use with that, dexterity?”

“Oh my god that’s totally a thing!” Mikey is laughing “That’s how Pete and all those guys in school play, they might all be virgins but at least their D&D characters aren’t.”

“Thats messed up,” Ray laughs “The tabletop gaming club is really a secret orgy club but like they sit around and describe how they would have sex with each other rather just have sex with each other?”

“Hey we should play like that I’d be totally awesome.” Frank laughs, Bob and James scoff. “I use my turn different, I move over to kneel beside Cyran and gently caress his cheek.”

“Stop.” Gerard warns but everyone carries on laughing and Frank is fighting to talk between giggles.

“You are positively bootylicious” He moves to cup Mikey’s cheek in real life too “And it would be an honour if you would let me totally rock-eth your world.” Frank is struggling to breathe for laughing, and so is everyone else. Apart from Gerard.

“No! You’re totally not imaginary fucking my brother in my bedroom!” Gerard is bright red and basically screeching. “So help me God I will have a dragon come and set fire to your whole campsite.”

“But you said you couldn’t just make a dragon…”

Frank’s cut off by Gerard putting a hand over his mouth and _Fuck_ Frank thinks _Gerard gets even hotter when he’s pissed off._

“We are not turning this into some weird sex role-play thing.” Frank arches his eyebrow. “You all need to go and get equipment before you leave for Tallhom, don’t fuck with the game you don’t even care about.”

Gerard pulls his hand back and Frank nods looking slightly upset but he cheers up quickly when they start playing again. The rest of the game continues without Frank doing anything stupid, although he does spend the whole time making everyone laugh and infuriating Gerard with how adorable he is.

* * *

 

After everyone’s gone home Mikey disappears upstairs to his room but he’s alone for all of two seconds before Gerard bursts through the door. “What the hell Mikey? You can’t just invite whoever to come to D&D when there’s no character for them, you know that it messes up the game.”

Mikey looks bored “But there was a character for him and it didn’t mess up the game, if anything it made it way more interesting.” Gerard rolls his eyes “You always said I could invite my friends to play with us.”

“Yeah your friends who are already into dungeons and dragons not some little punk kid who doesn’t know the rules or even understand the game.” Gerard sighs, flopping down beside Mikey on the bed. “He didn’t care about the storytelling or the adventure he just wanted to run around making jokes and stabbing things, he doesn’t understand any of the rules.”

“Hey that’s unfair. You have to admit he was fun to play with” Mikey laughs.

"Yeah fine, he was good” Gerard pouts “He was funny and stayed in character and was totally invested in the game even though I tried to ruin it for him by giving him a crappy character and he did make the session more fun for everyone.” Mikey shoots a confused look towards Gerard but he doesn't notice it and carries on. “When I yelled at him he didn’t even get mad at me he just had this pathetically adorable hurt puppy face and then bounced back to being all energetic and adorable and giggly.”

“Adorable?” Mikey questions and Gerard grimaces, he was definitely not supposed to let Mikey know he was into his friend. “You totally liked him that’s why you’re holding him up to your impossible standards of dungeons and dragons!”

Gerard hid his face behind his hands as Mikey laughed at him, there was no point trying to hide it, Mikey was pretty much telepathic when it came to Gerard anyway. “Listen I just…” Gerard paused, thinking of what to say “He was…”

Mikey laughed again cutting him off “Oh man I’m totally gonna tell him and see what kind of shit he tries to pull next time we play-”

“No!” Gerard shouted at Mikey grabbing his arm “You can’t tell him I thought he was hot! He’ll think I’m some weird creepy guy who lives in his parents basement and like… No way Mikey! Please don’t tell him!”

Mikey laughs “Trust me, the last thing Frank thinks you are is creepy. Besides you’re only 3 years older than him and staying in your parents basement over spring break whilst you’re home from art school.”

“You can’t tell him!” Gerard pleads again, Mikey just nods. 

* * *

Frank is practically bouncing on the balls of his feet when Mikey opens the door for him next week when he meets them to play dungeons and dragons again. He spent the week researching it a bit and realised that it was pretty intense and he was in way over his head, there was so much math involved. He was just glad that he wasn’t the dungeon master so it totally wasn’t his responsibility. 

He was excited to play again but he was also excited to see Gerard again, he thought maybe he shouldn’t be so excited since the last time he thought about Gerard he was halfway through getting himself off in the shower and… it might be awkward if he got a boner halfway through a game of dungeons and dragons, but whatever it would still probably be worth it.

They start the game and it’s goes pretty similar to how it did the week before, Frank pushes his luck with bending rules as much as he can, and Gerard scoffs and acts all snooty whenever Frank has to ask a question about the game. 

“After making it through Crows’ Woods with ease you can now see the path to Tallhom stretched out in front of you” Gerard smiles and the group exchange small cheers and high fives “The path to Tallhom is one long bridge that looks extremely icy, however, there are no guards or enemies on this bridge. James it’s on you.” 

“Uhm okay so I’m guessing we start walking across the bridge?” He looks around for agreement from the group and they all nod. 

Gerard rolls some dice “As you move along the bridge you can see that the City is in a state of disrepair and a Giant moves so he is now standing at the other end of the bridge before you can reach the city.”

“My go?” Bob asks, sipping his beer “I say we carry on walking or at least me and Tug should, we could totally take on a frost Giant.”  The group nods.

“Okay.” Gerard pauses to roll more dice and scribble something into his notebook “As you approach the Frost Giant he does not attack or seem angered by you in anyway, he looks down at you expectantly.”

“Okay I signal for everyone else to catch up and then turn back to the Frost Giant” Bob quickly looks through his notes “Hello! Not sure if you can hear me up there but we’re not here to cause any problems.” 

Gerard nods, taking on the role of the Frost Giant and putting on a deep voice that makes Frank need to hold back a laugh. “What are you here for then, we’re kind of dealing with an incident.”

“Chief Starak?” Mikey asks and Gerard nods again “That’s kind of related to why we’re here, he’s going around with his gang and causing trouble to so many people. We’re trying to find him and put a stop to the terror he’s causing but we need to collect all the shards of power so that we have a weapon strong enough to fight his magic with. We hear that there’s a shard of power kept here?”

Gerard nods “Yeah we have that here, follow me.” He stops doing the deep voice and continues “The Frost Giant leads you through the city to another Frost Giant who wears a fancy hat and looks like he may be a leader or king of some sort.”

“Okay so we explain to him again what we’re doing there” Mikey sighs.

“You’re after the shard of power?” Gerard is doing a deep voice again but Frank can’t hold back the laugh and as soon as he starts laughing everyone starts laughing and Gerard flushes bright red.

“I’m sorry dude” Frank giggles “It just sounds like the voice of a really bad porn star.” 

“It does!” James agrees and then adds “And like the shard of power is what you call your dick.”

“Shut up. I’m carrying on stop making dick jokes out of everything Frank, it’s so stupid.” Gerard sounds harsh, harsher than he usually does when he gets annoyed with Frank and it shuts everyone up. He does the deep voice, only he hopes it doesn’t sound like a bad porn voice this time. “You’re here for the shard of power? Why should I give it to you? What can you give me.”

“We already told you.” Frank sighs “We’re going to protect everyone from Chief Starak.”

“Hmm, I’d love to help you but I mean I’m going to need something more immediate in return.” Gerard is arguing from the Frost Giants perspective and Frank is so fed up, why is it that as soon as it’s his turn there’s a curveball thrown in the way so he can’t do anything? 

“Listen man I’ve been waiting for an adventure all my life!” Frank says, getting animated. “I’ve been stuck in a crappy little town for years and finally some real heroes show up who want to travel and help people and they don’t ask for anything in return, you know why? Because that’s not helping, that’s selling!” 

Mikey and James cheer Frank on and he smiles wide but Gerard glares back at him. “You aren’t heroes. I’m a true hero, I’m the king of the Frost Giants.”

“That isn’t being a hero! Wearing a fancy hat doesn’t make you a hero, you have to explore and help people without any personal gain.” Frank pauses “You know you’re barely even a king!Standing here and stopping us get one little thing, that we’ll give back to you in the end, makes you more like a bureaucrat!”

Gerard rolls some dice again before chuckling slightly to himself. “The king takes off his crown and uses it as a cage to trap you in.”

“Dude!” Mikey sighs exasperated “Okay lets work something out so we can save Nitwick and get the shard. What can we offer you great Frost King?”

Gerard goes to speak again but he’s cut off by Frank shouting with his hand over his mouth to muffle his voice like he really is in the crown/cage “Don’t give him shit!” he then moves his hand away to ask “Smoke break?” and everyone nods, Gerard sighing slightly. He likes when he can pick the times for a break, when there’s a natural pause in the game, not when everything just started to get good.

When they come back downstairs Frank is in front of Gerard and he walks past where he usually sits to where Gerard sits and picks up one of his notebooks. “You can’t look in there!” Gerard yells running over to him and trying to hit it out of his hand. Frank swings around so he’s facing the opposite wall holding the notebook out in front of him, just out of Gerard’s reach. Gerard goes for the notebook again pressing himself up against Frank’s back, his hand grabbing his arm and _oh wow_ Frank thinks with all the contact. “You’ll ruin the mechanics of the game Frank! You’ll ruin the story I’ve planned out.” Frank only laughs and pretends to flick through some pages but Gerard finally grabs the book, pulling it back and spinning Frank around with it but Frank still doesn’t let go. Gerard struggles but eventually wins and gets the book back, he looks upset.

“I didn’t see anything G I swear, I wouldn’t want to ruin the story I was just trying to freak you out” Gerard sits down still looking hurt and not saying anything. “Honestly.” Frank says again with big wide eyes. 

They get back into the game and the argument between Frank and the Frost Giant continues, Gerard seeming to be harsher than usual when they start fighting and he’s telling them how much hp they’ve lost. They go around and before it gets back to Frank it’s the Giants turn “He raises his large blue foot above your head and you don’t have the speed to move out of the way as he stomps on you leaving you in a foot shaped crater. You loose 22hp” He grabs Frank’s sheet quickly and ignores the shocked looks on everyones faces “Which means you’re now dying.”

“I’m a cleric, I can heal don’t worry” Ray says looking through his sheet “I use cure critical wounds”

Gerard rolls the dice “Nitwick has regained consciousness but he’s still badly hurt.” He avoids eye contact with Frank feeling guilty for cheating the dice and maybe giving him a harsher punishment than he deserved “It’s after 10 already you guys and Frank’s got to make curfew right? We should stop now.”

“Yeah” Frank stands, “Mom will freak out if I’m not back soon so… Yeah.” He looks around awkwardly again and looks down at his character sheet before heading up the stairs and leaving.

* * *

 

When Frank see’s Mikey the next day he knows he shouldn’t be so upset that his imaginary Dungeons and Dragons character was killed last night, but Frank had got kind of attached to Nitwick. He totally loved playing D&D and it might have been slightly childish but he couldn’t stand having to play when everything was against him, when his dungeon master hated him.

“Hey can you talk to Pete about me jointing their campaign?” Frank asks and Mikey shoots him a confused look.

“You’re going to play two campaigns?” He pushes his glasses back up his nose. “You’ve only just started playing your first one.”

“Yeah, uhm I think I’m going to just play Pete’s instead” Frank shifts awkwardly, who knew leaving to play a board game with different people would feel so much like a betrayal to Mikey.

“How come?”

Frank raises his eyebrows in shock, he can’t believe Mikey doesn’t know already. “Gerard totally doesn’t want me there! You know that, I’m sure he’s bitched about me to you anyway.” Mikey goes to speak again but Frank cuts him off. “Your brother’s hot and I’m so down for him yelling at me in a sexy way, but it just ruins the game that you all get to do awesome stuff but I mysteriously never roll high enough to join in.”

“First of all, that was a complete over share. The last thing I need to hear from you is what weird fantasies you’re having about my brother.” Mikey glares “And secondly, he does want you there he just gets a little pretentious when it comes to d&d.”

Frank rolls his eyes. “A little? Listen just speak to Pete for me? Like Gerard said I don’t know anything about making characters or anything.”

“If you’re really going to ditch our campaign then sure.” Mikey sighs and Frank nods, trying to ignore the guilt he feels

* * *

 

Frank gets a message off Pete, he’s friendly and doesn’t make Frank feel bad for being new to dungeons and dragons. He includes details about the character he’s made for him, an Elven Cleric named Neldor, and it looks pretty cool. Pete suggests if he’s serious about getting into D&D that he buy the players handbook and gives him the address of a gaming shop where they sell second hand ones for pretty cheap. Pete might not be as cool as Gerard but at least he’s welcoming.

Frank goes to the gaming store, hidden away down a small street in the centre of town, on saturday morning so he can spend his weekend nerding out about dungeons and dragons since he didn’t have anything better to do. The shop was small and he was the only customer he could see in there as he made his way to the back, spotting the dungeons and dragons books. He’d found the players manual and held it under his arm as he looked at the other books they had, there was adventures already planned out and he flipped through them already thinking that they weren’t as cool as the one Gerard had written himself.

He was heading to pay when he heard the small bell on the door and saw Gerard walking into the shop, he tried to hide in the corner briefly but Gerard made a b-line for the back of the store by Frank and spotted him straight away.

Gerard looked down at Frank with the same slightly disapproving eyes as usual and he scoffed. “Finally decided to learn about the game your playing then?”

Frank furrows his brow slightly wondering _what is up with this guy? Why is he constantly acting like he’s got a stick up his butt?_ “Yeah I’m really enjoying it so I figured it’s about time I made the investment.”

Gerard smiles at Frank, a warm genuine smile, for the first time. Gerard was wrong and Frank was actually there because he enjoyed it, no weird secret motive, he just liked dungeons and dragons. Now Gerard felt like a total dick for making the game shitty for him. 

Frank’s brow furrows deeper becoming more confused by the now extremely happy Gerard in front of him. “Yeah… Well I better go.”

“Okay yeah.” Gerard smiles “See you thursday night then?”

“Nah actually.” Frank glances around nervously and moves towards the counter, why hadn’t Mikey told Gerard already? Now this was super awkward. “I’m uhm playing with Pete and those guys from school now.”

Gerard’s face falls “What the hell? Why?” He sounds genuinely disgusted, more than he ever did when he was telling Frank off for disrupting their game.

"For real?” Frank laughs slightly “You totally didn’t want me there! You fixed the dice every time it was my go. I know I didn’t roll such a low score that I fell into the river that one time, and even if I did my strength modifier would have meant I could have saved myself by grabbing onto the rocks.” Gerard looks guilty, Frank had caught him cheating but never said anything. “You treated me like I was some dumb idiot kid just because…”

“Because you were acting like some idiot kid!” Gerard raises his voice and his cold glare is back “Everything was a total joke to you, you just wanted to beat shit up or try and do acrobatics. It’s not like you even understand the game properly.”

Frank laughs bitterly again “You do know it’s a game right?” He pushes past Gerard who has moved to stand in front of him “I might not be able to work out the attack bonus of an undead warrior but at least I leave my house for more than just comic books and coffee.” Gerard doesn’t reply, he feels like he’s been punched in the stomach and he watches Frank pay for the book and leave without looking back.

When Gerard gets home he instantly goes to Mikey, whose reading on his bed “What the hell? You didn’t tell me Frank was leaving the campaign, I just saw him we had this stupid weird argument and it was the most awkward thing ever.”

Mikey just looked up at Gerard, waiting for him to continue freaking out before he responded. “I knew this would happen, that’s why I didn’t want any newbies joining the game they just leave and make the whole adventure a mess. Did you tell him I thought he was hot? That’s what this is, he doesn’t want to hang out with some pervy old dude in his parents creepy basement.”

“Yeah I told him you thought he was hot.” Mikey lies causing Gerard’s eyes to go extremely wide before he hides his face in his hands mumbling “Why?” over and over again. “I only did it so I could get the truth out of him with what he thought about you.”

“And!?” Gerard was basically shouting.

“He said “You’re brothers hot and all but I can’t deal with him yelling at me all the time” or “how much he hates me” or something like that” Mikey puts his book down after sliding a bookmark between the pages. “So he asked me to sort it out for him to go and play with the guys from school, so I did.”

“He thinks I hate him?” Gerard said quietly, a small frown settling onto his face. “He thinks I’m hot?” His face changes to a bright smile for a second before he goes back to sulking.

* * *

The new campaign Frank is going to meets twice a week, tuesday and thursday, which makes Frank kind of think _overkill_ but he still plans on going to both. They usually meet in one of the classrooms in school since it’s a school club but they didn’t want to take a break from the game when school was on break so they arrange to meet at Pete’s house.

There’s more players in this game than when he played with Gerard and Mikey and he struggles to remember everyones names as they’re all introduced. Pete is Dungeon Master and he’s set up his dining room table for them to play on so they all squeeze around after Pete has dragged more chairs in from other rooms of the house. There’s 8 of them including Frank and as Pete hands out character sheets he apologises for how the story might not flow right since some people are away for spring break and their characters are going to have mysteriously disappeared for this portion of the game. Frank has to bite back the urge to scoff like Gerard would have if he was here. 

The game goes by pretty quickly since they only spend over an hour playing before Pete’s mom starts trying to talk to all of the boys and get to know “Pete’s new friend”. It’s awkward to say the least and she doesn’t exactly seem too enthusiastic that her dining room has been taken over by kids to play this board game.

In this game the adventurers are currently trying to work their way through a complex cave system to break into a castle, Frank isn’t exactly sure what their goal is and when he asks Patrick, he doesn’t seem to be either. The cool bit is they get into combat, which Frank had never got to experience in Gerard’s campaign, but he’s a cleric so spends his time healing people and not fighting the undead.

Frank is thinking about how much he preferred Gerard as a dungeon master compared to Pete as he’s walking to their next game, it’s in the back room of the gaming shop he bought the book from, apparently Pete’s mom wasn’t really up for having all those kids playing a game that she thought looked more like satanic worship in her house. It wasn’t just because Gerard was gorgeous and so much cooler than Pete, his stories were better. Yeah he was overbearing when it came to D&D but only because he cared so much about it, he put so much thought into creating worlds and characters but that didn’t matter now because Frank’s pride would never let him go back.

Frank gets to the gaming shop late, there’s only one seat left around the big table, he sits down and then his brain finally registers who is sat next to him. Gerard, fucking, Way. Gerard turns and gives Frank a small smile as Frank’s mouth drops open slightly. What is he doing here? Why is he so intent on stopping Frank enjoy this game!?

“Gerard you’ve got your own character right?” Pete asks and Gerard turns away “Can I just look over your character sheet quickly.” Gerard nods and passes his sheet across the table.

"What the hell are you doing here?” Frank says under his breath.

“I’m here to play Dungeons and Dragons.” Gerard says like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Why?” Frank hisses “You’ve got your own game that’s better than everyone else.”

“No it’s not…” Gerard is cut off though before he can explain by Pete starting the game. 

Frank barely speaks the entire game, he does whatever it’s best he do for the group on his turn but he doesn’t get into it. All he’s thinking about is Gerard next to him and how he notices Gerard twitch or his mouth quirk up slightly when Pete makes a mistake or someone complains about needing more details to imagine where they are properly. Is Gerard only there to rub it in his face how good of a dungeon master he is and that he won’t let him in on his game? 

Frank is also completely distracted by how attractive Gerard is, he looks like the badass art student Mikey talks about all the time, nothing like the dude with greasy hair and slouchy clothes Frank met in the basement before.

His hair is still messy and he’s continually dragging his hands through it or fussing with it in some way. Frank can see he’s in much tighter fitting jeans than he was at the house and Frank’s excited for this session to end so that he can get out of there but also see what Gerard’s ass must look like in those when he stands up.

When the session ends Frank only hangs around long enough to check out Gerard, even though the other guys are staying to chat, and gets out of there as fast as he can. He only manages to get out of the store before he can hear someone calling after him “Frank! Wait!” He doesn’t need to turn around to know who it is.

“What Gerard?” Frank sighs, annoyed. “What do you want to tell me off for doing wrong after seeing me play again.”

“I’m here to apologise.” Frank turns around as soon as he hears him say it. “I was rude and mean. I just… I was just worried that you weren’t really into D&D or something and thought you might try and ruin the game and… I’m really sorry.”

Frank scoffs. “You didn’t upset me. Don’t worry, Gerard. It’s only a game remember?”

“I did upset you though.” Gerard argues, searching for the memories “Mikey told me you said “Gerard is hot but I don’t want to deal with how much he yells at me, he obviously hates me” and I really don’t hate you Frank.”

Franks’ jaw hits the floor. “Oh my God! He told you I said that? He actually told you I thought you were hot oh my God, I’m going to kill him I swear.” Gerard blushes slightly and Frank looks up at him with a shocked expression. “Why are you blushing? You have no reason to be embarrassed at all here!”

“Well… Uhm…” Gerard struggles to find the right words for a moment “Well I mean Mikey already told you that I liked you and I haven’t seen you since then and now my embarrassment is catching up with me I guess.”

“You like me? Like in a more than friends way?” Frank asks, finally stopping his freak out. “Like in a - you think I’m attractive way?”

“Yeah I mean Mikey told you that though so he could find out what you thought about me.” Gerard shifted awkwardly.

“Mikey never told me that.” Frank laughs and Gerard laughs slightly too “Damn it Mikey, forcing people to confess their feelings for each other all the time.”

“He is kind of a weird matchmaker for people right?” Gerard’s smile is brighter now “No one would expect that from him, but he’s always up for tricking people into going on dates and stuff.”

“I want to say sorry too.” Frank says quickly “For what I said to you before, about never leaving your house and stuff, I was angry and upset, I didn’t mean it.”

“Forget about it, I was way worse.” Gerard sighs and frowns slightly for a moment “So since I don’t hate you and I’m ready to stop being a pretentious dickhead, will you come back and play with us again. Everyone misses you and I tried to be Nitwick and couldn’t do the voice at all.”

“Of course I will.” Frank smiles “Except do I really have to be Nitwick? You definitely gave me him on purpose so anything I tried to do would be impossible unless it was like, walking five steps.”

“Yeah, I kind of messed with his stats.” Gerard admits “But come on apart from that my game is so much cooler than this one was, right?”

Frank nods “I guess Mikey was right when he said you were the best dungeon master on the east coast.” 

Gerard beams “Do you want a ride home?”

“Sure.” Frank nods and they head towards Gerard’s car, he tells Gerard where he lives and they drive the few minutes in a comfortable silence before Gerard stops outside Frank’s house. 

“So I was thinking if you want a new character you should probably come over one night so that we can plan it out together.” Gerard says nervously “You can decide what you want to be then and like what your main focus will be and stuff.”

“Sounds cool. Not tomorrow night but the night after?” Frank asks and Gerard nods, smiling. “Awesome so… it’s a date?”

“Yeah, it’s a date.” Gerard says, slightly breathlessly and Frank leans over to kiss him. His lips only stay there for a second, closed and chaste, before pulling away to gauge Gerard’s reaction. Gerard is smiling wide so Frank leans in again, this time resting his hand’s on Gerard’s shoulders. He sighs into the kiss, opening his mouth for Gerard as his hands come up to cup Frank’s face. Gerard opens his mouth, tracing his tongue along Frank’s lips and pulling him closer, moving his hands to tangle in Frank’s hair. Frank opens his mouth, letting Gerard’s tongue into his mouth, he has to bite back a small moan at how _good_ making out with Gerard feels.

Frank pulls back a few moments later, slightly breathless and sighs “ _Fuck._ Now I really wish I didn’t have to go but curfew, you know?” Gerard nods. “See you soon then.” Frank says and goes to reach for the door handle but Gerard pulls him back for one more kiss, it’s open mouthed and sloppy but it makes Frank’s insides melt all the same. 

“Yeah. See you Saturday” Gerard checks his mirrors and he’s blushing a lot as he watches Frank walk up the path to his house, waving goodbye before he pulls away.

* * *

Gerard had been freaking out about kissing Frank since he got home Thursday night, what if Frank had changed his mind about liking him? Mikey had assured him that no way was that possible but Gerard didn’t know, he hadn’t spoken to Frank since the kiss. His stomach flips when he hears Frank’s knock at the door.

“Hey.” He smiles motioning for him to come inside and they look at each other awkwardly for a moment before Frank pulls him into a hug. Only a hug thank God, Gerard would probably throw up if his mom walked into the hall to see him kissing Mikey’s friend.

“It’s still a date right?” Frank asks, his voice wavering slightly when he notices Gerard isn’t really hugging him back.

“Yeah, sorry… I just.” Gerard hugs him back and the tension leaves him almost instantly. “I was just worried that you might not have wanted it to still be a date and my mind just freaked out a little when you got here.”

“Of course I want it to still be a date.” Frank smiled and God that smile, Gerard doesn’t know if he would ever have a bad day again if he got to see Frank smile like that every day.

“Awesome, wanna go down to the basement?” Frank nods and Gerard lets him lead the way down the stairs, as soon as he shuts the door behind them he pulls Frank into a hug, leaning down to kiss him. Frank tilts his head and stands on tip toes to get better access to Gerard’s mouth and the kiss gets wet and messy almost instantly with Frank sucking on Gerard’s lower lip, scraping his teeth along it slightly. 

Gerard walks them back to the bed and Frank drops onto it before scrabbling back so he’s sat with his back against the wall, Gerard stood over the bed watching him, slightly breathless. Frank isn’t sure if he’s being too suggestive by sitting on the bed and patting the spot next to him so he laughs slightly. “Come on we need to make my character and get a decent amount of making out in tonight, don’t just stand there.”

“Right, let me just get my notebook then.” Gerard blushes again and Frank giggles. Gerard sits close next to him on the bed, Frank instantly moves even closer still so their arms and thighs are pressed against one another and he can lean his head on Gerard’s shoulder. 

Gerard can feel the heat of Frank’s body and wants nothing more than to spend the evening touching him all over, memorising the taste of his skin. But they’ve got a character to make and it’s an important part of Gerard showing Frank that he isn’t a complete dick so he takes a deep breath and tries to focus. “So what you need to think about first is what class you want to be. Do you want to be a magic user or a fighter or someone who heals?”

“A fighter” Frank shifts so that he can press his lips to Gerard’s temple and cheek, Gerard pauses. “Carry on.”

“So you could be a fighter or maybe a rouge?” Frank trails the kisses lower down to Gerard’s neck, his kisses loud in Gerard’s ear. 

“What’s a rouge?” Frank asks, his voice barely a whisper as he scrapes his teeth along Gerard’s jawline. 

“Fuck, Frank.” Gerard gasps.

“Come on G, we need to plan my character.” Frank whispers were hot in his ear. “I’m not being distracting am I? I was always distracting in the game too but you still managed to ignore me and carry on playing then.

“A rouge is someone who uses loads of stealthy and sneaky tactics to fight.” Frank made a small sound as he moved his hand up to the collar of Gerard’s t-shirt, pulling it lower so he could kiss along his collar bone. “So they’re like thieves or assassins and stuff. You’d be unpredictable and really good at bluffing and getting what you want off people too.”

“Hmm… that sounds good.” Frank starts to suck a hickey onto Gerard’s pale skin, just below his t-shirt collar so that it would stay hidden. Gerard can feel himself getting hard and he moves the notebook to hide the bulge in his jeans. “Carry on.”

“Yeah so you’re going to be a rouge?” Frank nods not looking up at Gerard “You need to pick your race now I guess. Halflings or Elves or maybe Eladrin are best suited to...” Gerard gasps, unable to focus any longer, as Frank’s hands slide up his t-shirt and trace patterns across his sides. Frank laughs again and Gerard can’t resist any longer, he slides the notebook off his lap and ducks his head to capture Frank’s lips in a urgent kiss. 

Gerard drags Frank onto his lap, not letting their mouths seperate, his hands fisted tight in his hoodie as Frank’s hands continue exploring under his t-shirt. Gerard can feel how hard Frank is as he shifts against his thigh to get comfortable, he ends up straddling Gerard and doesn’t wait a moment before he presses his crotch down against Gerard’s, causing them both to moan.

Frank does it again and he pulls away from this kiss, staring at Gerard, Gerard can barely breathe. Frank is fucking gorgeous like this, his mouth hanging open, the spit shining against his lips and his eyes dark and unfocused. Frank trails his hand down to the hem of Gerard’s shirt “Can I?” He asks and Gerard nods, pulling himself away from the wall so that Frank can lift his shirt over his head. 

As soon as Gerard’s shirt is off Frank leans down to trail kisses across his chest, and Gerard instantly goes for zip on Frank’s hoodie, helping him shrug it off. Frank sits back for a moment to pull his shirt over his head and as soon as it’s off Gerard is shifting them so Frank is on his back underneath him. All Gerard can think about is Frank and the urgent need he has to kiss every part of his body that he can.

Frank is breathing heavy as Gerard trails kisses down his neck, his collar bone and chest. “Fuck, G.” Frank moans as Gerard swirls his tongue around his nipple and _yeah_ Gerard thinks _he could get used to that sound._ Gerard comes back up to kiss frank and trails his hands down Frank’s body to palm the bulge in his jeans. “Please…” Frank is almost whimpering.

“You’re sure?” Gerard asks as he moves the hand he isn’t propping himself up on to undo the belt.

“Yes. God yes!” Frank is begging and Gerard doesn’t wait a second longer before undoing Frank’s jeans. “Please, please, Gerard.” Frank is lifting his hips up off the bed so that Gerard can pull his jeans down. He doesn’t bother to pull him off completely, just down his thighs so they’re out of the way, he does the same with his boxers.

Gerard wraps his hand around Frank and strokes him slowly. He trails kisses down Frank’s neck again, pulling away to whisper “Fuck Frank, you’re so fucking beautiful like this. So fucking hot, you have no idea what you’re doing to me.” 

Frank moans louder and smacks his hand over his mouth as Gerard starts leaving hot, wet kisses along Frank’s hips and down to the tops of his thighs. Frank is whispering Gerard’s name over and over again as Gerard keeps his hand at the base of Frank’s dick and sinks his mouth down onto it. Frank’s hips buck up involuntarily, pushing deeper into Gerard’s mouth and Frank can barely breathe. “Fuck oh God, G. Your mouth, holy fuck” 

His hand moves to the back of Gerard’s head and he tangles his fingers into Gerard’s hair. Gerard is so hard in his jeans he can barely stand it, and he struggles to undo his jeans and pull them down with one hand so he can touch himself and _fuck_ Gerard could die like this. 

“You taste so good Frank.” Gerard says pulling his mouth of Frank for a second, he’s strokes himself faster and strokes Frank at the same speed.

“G… I’m gonna… Fuck… G.” 

“Yeah?” Gerard’s voice is the dirtiest thing Frank think’s he’s ever heard. He takes Frank into his mouth again, sucking hard, moving his tongue against Frank’s cock. He stops touching himself to pin Frank’s hips to the bed, hold them still and stop them twitching as all Frank can do is moan breathlessly. 

“Gerard.” Frank breathes out again as he comes into Gerard’s mouth. Gerard swallows and moves back up the bed to kiss at Frank’s neck, moving his hand back to his dick to touch himself. Frank lies still, his eyes glazed over before he grabs Gerard’s face and pulls him in for a messy kiss, tasting himself on Gerard’s mouth. “Jesus Christ, that was insane.” 

Frank pushes Gerard over so that he’s on his back and leans up on his side, Gerard’s hair is sweaty and plastered to his forehead as he jerks himself off and Frank is definitely saving his image in his mind. He pushes Gerard’s hand away from his dick and takes over, stroking him fast.

“I’m so close Frank, Fuck.” Gerard struggles with what to do with his hands for a moment before he tangles them in Frank’s hair and pulls him into a rough kiss again, all teeth and tongues. Gerard can feel the heat pooling in his stomach and he pulls away from the kiss to pant and moan as he comes hard all over Frank’s fist. Frank watches him lie there coming down from his orgasm thinking about how _he_ got Gerard that turned on and made him come that hard. “Shit, Frank that was so amazing.”

Frank falls to lie beside Gerard on his back, grabbing his or Gerard’s t-shirt off the bed to wipe his hand on. He’s still breathless and sweaty. “Yeah.” He agrees. 

Gerard turns to lie on his side and pulls Frank into a kiss, it’s slower and sweeter than any other kiss they’ve shared. “Do you think you’d be able to call your mom and ask her if you can stay over tonight.”

Frank’s grin is huge. “Yeah. I mean we really have to sort out my character and that could take a while considering how distracting you are.”

“I’m not the distracting one.” Gerard laughs “You’re the one who had to start kissing and leaving hickeys all down my neck.”

“That’s because your neck distracted me.” Frank laughs, propping himself up on his elbow and then leans down to kiss at Gerard’s neck again. “It just looks like the perfect neck for kissing, I had to see if it really was.”

Gerard laughs and pushes Frank off him “Put your dick away and go call your mom to find out if we get to do that again tonight or not.”


End file.
